


Messy

by Bproudnbrave



Series: Loona One-Shots [7]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Party, Catfish - Freeform, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hyerim, Pining, Unrequited Crush, lipves - Freeform, sorry heejin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bproudnbrave/pseuds/Bproudnbrave
Summary: Jinsoul can't swim and she doesn't want anyone to know.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin
Series: Loona One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664887
Kudos: 101





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the longest yet and I'm pretty sure it progressively gets worse. Also, sorry for the lazy summary but I really couldn't come up with something better…(I also didn't really proofread)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading it and won't consider it a waste of time^^

“I need help.”

With that, Jinsoul comes barging into her sister's room, ignoring the fact that her girlfriend is with her and they could have been doing God knows what. After all, Jungeun was Jinsoul's friend first and there are few things that the two don't know about each other or that could be embarrassing for them. And Sooyoung, her sister? She just has to deal with her younger sister interrupting them all the time, she really doesn't have much of a choice.

“Help with what exactly? Learning how to knock?”, Sooyoung grumbles and stops checking herself out in the mirror, looking at the outfits again she bought at the mall earlier that day. Meanwhile, Jungeun is sitting on her desk chair and seemingly studying. How convenient that the little mirror on Sooyoung's desk is angled in a way that it reflects the image of the mirror that Sooyoung is standing in front of. With a huff, Jinsoul takes the mirror that Jungeun is looking at distractedly and places it on the desk face down, needing her friend's full attention now.

“You know how Hyunjin's birthday is coming up, right? She just texted and wants to do a little hang-out for it. At the lake. Swimming included.”

While Sooyoung is successful at suppressing her laughter, Jungeun just lets it all out.

“This isn't funny. I would say I can't come but it's her birthday and I can't-”

“-and you can't say no to Hyunjin, we know. Just tell her, I don't see where the problem is.”, Sooyoung says with a shrug and starts changing into another outfit, the fourth one, Jinsoul believes.

“The problem is that it's embarrassing. Even Yeojin can swim! Tiny Yeojin! Five-years-younger-than-me-Yeojin!”, Jinsoul whines and forces herself onto Jungeun's lap, getting noises of complaint in return but it's already a success that she isn't pushing her off.

“Well, it's either telling Hyunjin or showing Hyunjin when she sees you drowning.”

“Which might be a good thing cause she could save you then.”, Jungeun adds to Sooyoung's thought process with a smirk, pinching her friend's sides in an attempt to get her off her lap which she considers to be reserved for her girlfriend instead.

“I love how your mind works, babe.”, Sooyoung sings and jumps over to where her girlfriend sits, kissing her on the lips which makes Jinsoul get off Jungeun's lap with a loud groan. They are too in love, too gross, too everything, Jinsoul thinks and tries her best to not even start thinking about having something like that with Hyunjin. They are friends. Very close friends. Best friends. Anything that's not girlfriends, really.

“And I don't love anything about any of you right now. This is serious. I'm 22 years old and can't swim. They will all make fun of me.”, Jinsoul sighs and really feels like crying right now. Swimming. That's something most kids learn before they even enter school but Jinsoul and Sooyoung's parents had other priorities. They made Jinsoul focus on her outstanding math skills, there was no time for something else besides that. But all the mathematical formula in the world won't help her in this situation. She could easily calculate the water volume of the lake or how fast you'd have to swim to get to the other side of the lake in a certain amount of time but she doesn't want that to be her last thought once she's struggling to keep her head above the surface with Hyunjin and all of their friends watching her.

“Hyunjin has seen you fall down on the street face first, throw up all over your exam papers and pee your pants because you had to laugh so hard, I doubt she-”

“Hey! That was second grade!”

“-will end your friendship or whatever weird thing you have over you not being able to swim. Didn't she say that she misses you cause you're so busy with uni at the moment? I'm pretty sure Hyunjin would jump at the opportunity of teaching you to swim.”, Sooyoung concludes with a smile, hoping her attempt at reassuring her sister has worked.

“...we don't have 'a weird thing'...”, Jinsoul grumbles quietly, ignoring the way her sister and friend are looking at each other with smirks, as if they know better.

“There's tension and you can't deny that. It's the same kind of tension you were talking about Sooyoung and me having before we got together. I've seen her check you out on multiple occasions and you're both definitely flirting with each other all the time, just that you both think the other is doing it in a friendly way. It's not in a friendly way.”, Jungeun starts and lets Sooyoung continue.

“Hyunjin is also not the affectionate type at all. Have you seen her with Yeojin or Heejin or one of us even? She's all 'Ew, don't touch me' unless _you're_ being affectionate with her. Then she suddenly won't stop holding your hand and or hugging you or just being really cute with you. That's not a best friend thing, not when it comes to Hyunjin. You should shoot your shot before Heejin does so first.”

It's nothing new to Jinsoul that Heejin likes Hyunjin too. The two got close in middle school, meaning they don't know each other as long as Jinsoul and Hyunjin do. Oftentimes, that's a plus though. Best friends to lovers is something that rarely ever works in real life so Jinsoul never even got her hopes up. Therefore, she doesn't appreciate the fact that her sister and Jungeun are getting her hopes up for her. It will hurt way less if she already accepts that there's no way her best friend feels the same way. The only thing she's hoping for is that Hyunjin won't be mad at her but she truly doubts that. Hyunjin is someone who would thank you for your honesty and not push you away for showing your vulnerability.

“You're annoying, both of you. It's not as easy as it looks. And Hyunjin only seems more comfortable with me cause we've known each other for so long. Everyone's like that with their closest friend.”, Jinsoul argues, feeling a little upset. She didn't come here to talk about her feelings for Hyunjin but how to prevent embarrassing herself in front of all of her friends.

“Trust me, not everyone is like that with their closest friend. I don't check Jiwoo out, I don't flirt with Jiwoo and-”

“You better not flirt with her!”

“Says you? You always flirt with her!”

“Well, jokingly. She's got a girlfriend too, you know.”

Rolling her eyes, Jinsoul leaves the two to it. She's got better things to do than listening to the two bicker until they start making out. For example, she has to go to the mall and get herself some swimwear. Even if she won't join the others in the lake, she's got to look the part. A beach party calls for a bikini and she could also use some new short and sunglasses, maybe a nice beach towel and-

“Honey, I'm going to the mall, wanna come with? Maybe your sister left something for us.”

What a coincidence, Jinsoul thinks and agrees to go with her mom. She already knows that her mother will question her once she finds out that she's looking for a completely new outfit, mostly once she knows it's for Hyunjin's birthday. She has always been teasing her a little, saying that Hyunjin and her look cute together but that might just be Sooyoung's influence on her.

“I need a bikini and some beachy clothes.”, Jinsoul says when her mom asks her what she's looking for.

“To impress who exactly?”

Here we go.

Jinsoul arrives at the lake at the same time as Heejin, walking through the little forest to get to the secluded beach with her. Soon, they can hear the music, definitely Hyunjin's taste. Yerim, Yeojin and Hyejoo are already there, laying on their towels while asking Hyunjin, the birthday girl, to get them some drinks who obeys reluctantly, promising that she won't raise a finger once it's their birthday. Only Chaewon, Haseul and Vivi are still missing but they're always late so that's nothing new.

“Hyunjin! Happy birthday!”, Heejin screeches from right next to Jinsoul, making her flinch and rub her ear from the sudden change in volume. She watches Heejin runs towards Hyunjin and envelop her in a tight hug before giving her her present, a golden necklace with an H attached to it. Jinsoul wonders whose name that stands for, admitting that that's really sneaky and clever of Heejin.

Jinsoul feels terribly awkward, standing behind Heejin and waiting for her turn to congratulate the birthday girl. For the third time already, does she make eye contact with Hyunjin and smiles awkwardly before looking back at the back of Heejin's head, hoping she will catch her staring and get out of her way. It seems to work cause now Heejin is turning around and looking at Jinsoul all surprised, as if she didn't even know she was there.

“Oh, sorry. Um, Hyunjin, can we talk later?”

Oh no, Jinsoul thinks, I'm too late. Sooyoung was right about Heejin trying to shoot her shot soon and now she's too late and the fact that she can't swim will make choosing Heejin even easier for Hyunjin and then she can't hang around her friend and best friend anymore without her heart breaking every single time and Hyunjin probably won't have time for her anymore and-

“What do you mean? It's my birthday party, of course we'll talk some more.”, Hyunjin says, visibly confused but also...flustered, uncomfortable? She looks like she knows what Heejin might be hinting at but is trying to- No, Jinsoul, don't get your hopes up. Sighing, Jinsoul thinks that this is all Sooyoung and Jungeun's fault. Telling her Hyunjin enjoys affection with her, checks her out, flirts with her, it's all too much. At least, Heejin is gone now and it's finally Jinsoul's turn.

“Not gonna lie, I'm slightly disappointed you didn't wrestle Heejin to get to me first. What kind of best friend are you?”

The kind that's in love with their best friend which is not okay, I'm sorry.

“The bestest best friend, of course. I just waited cause, you know, cherry on top.”

“Sure. I hope your present is a cherry on top too then.”, Hyunjin teases and finally, after what feels like hours of waiting, Jinsoul gets to hug her, using the maybe last (okay, she's being a little dramatic but who can blame her when she might lose her best friend/crush to another friend of hers) opportunity to pull her as close as possible, her arms wrapped around Hyunjin's neck securely.

“Wow, is this my present?”, Hyunjin chuckles, her breath tickling Jinsoul's neck, causing the older one to shiver just slightly. There really is no denying how head over heels she is for Hyunjin. Her best friend. This is going to be a disaster.

“I just missed you.”, Jinsoul admits and ignores Hyunjin saying that they saw each other a week ago. The only thing that matters is that she then admits that she missed her too. Also, the fact that Hyunjin is still not letting go and instead flattening out her hands that are placed on Jinsoul's sides, her arms around her middle. Jinsoul hopes she isn't imagining Hyunjin pulling her even closer.

“Hey! Can you guys stop? I already have to deal with Hyejoo and Yerim being disgusting.”, Yeojin suddenly yells, interrupting the two ~~lovers~~ friends who quickly pull away, both hoping that there's no blush painting their cheeks red. 

Once the others' attention is off of them again, Jinsoul turns back around to Hyunjin, suddenly regretting her choice of gift. Her mom talked her into getting Hyunjin a ring since said girl has been raving about Jinsoul's mother's ever since she laid eyes on it for the first time. Just that her mother's is golden and Hyunjin prefers her jewelry to be silver. Unless she has changed her mind and Heejin has actually been right. Though judging by the way Hyunjin's eyes are growing wide once she opens the little box Jinsoul just handed her, she got it right and it still is silver.

“Don't worry, I'm not proposing to you.”, Jinsoul says with a chuckle and watches Hyunjin try it on, glad to see that it actually fits.

“With a ring like this, you could propose to me and I'd say yes.”, Hyunjin gushes and hugs Jinsoul once more, whispering a quiet 'thank you' into her ear.

“I love it. I should probably take it off for now though, don't wanna lose it in the lake.”

The lake. Right. Jinsoul nearly forgot about that.

Half an hour later, the rest of their friends has arrived too and they're all just bathing in the sun and enjoying some good drinks and music. Only Yeojin is stuck with non-alcoholic beverages, being the only underage one.

Jinsoul already had the idea to just drink a whole lot until the others won't allow her into the water anymore but then again, she is one of the oldest and feels like she should make sure that the younger one's are behaving well and not going swimming half drunk.

“You know what would be nice right now?”, Hyejoo asks into the sudden silence, Yerim, her girlfriend, standing next to her with an unexpecting smile on her face. They just got back from the little snack bar but the smirk on Hyejoo's face lets Jinsoul know that she doesn't plan for them to lie down anytime soon.

“What?”, Yerim asks all innocent, only noticing the mischievous glint in Hyejoo's eyes once she's looking at her.

“No, no! Don't you da- Hyejoo!”, she yells as Hyejoo suddenly picks her up with ease, carefully throwing her over her shoulder and carrying her towards the lake like she's light as a feather, not minding Yerim's weak attempt at saving herself, shaking her arms and legs around.

“Well, that's what you get for dating Hyejoo.”, Heejin mutters underneath her breath and looks at Hyunjin, only that Hyunjin is looking at Jinsoul.

“Let's go.”, she says and gets up, the other girls doing the same.

Yellow. A color Jinsoul despised when she was a kid. That was before Hyunjin told her that yellow is her favorite color and Jinsoul therefore came to like it. She mostly likes the color on Hyunjin, when she wears yellow clothes. Not any yellow though, a dark and rich yellow, bright and vibrant. Just like the one that she's wearing now, the yellow of her bikini.

While most of the other girls are making their way towards the lake, Jinsoul stays back, her blue bikini bottom covered by the shorts she's still wearing.

“I'll stay back for now. I want to get a good tan.”, Jinsoul lies and smiles up at a frowning Hyunjin.

“My birthday isn't there for you to get a tan but to celebrate with me. I even booked that wooden floaty thing in the middle of the lake. I got your favorite snacks on there.”

“The snacks here are good too though.”

Jinsoul regrets saying that the second Hyunjin's gaze turns icy.

“Suit yourself.”, she says, visibly upset and clearly not trying to hide it.

“Maybe she's on her period.”, Yeojin says, walking besides Chaewon and Hyunjin, away from Jinsoul.

“She could still swim even if she's on her period.”, Chaewon argues.

“I heard tampons keep you afloat.”

That's the last thing Jinsoul hears Yeojin say before they are getting into the water, immediately getting splashed by an awaiting Vivi, bright smiles on all their faces, except for Hyunjin's. Admittedly, it does look fun, Jinsoul thinks. Maybe she can get away with just staying in the shallow water but what excuse will she have for that? She knows that Jungeun doesn't like swimming where she can't touch the ground anymore, is that good enough of an excuse? The real question is, would she rather hurt Hyunjin by not celebrating with her properly or hurt her own pride and ego once they all make fun of her for being a 23 year old that can't swim?

“Hey, wait up!”

The others don't seem to hear her since Vivi, Chaewon and Yeojin are slowly swimming away towards the little floating island the others are already at. Only Hyunjin is looking at her, maybe she is just the only one that cares or the only one that was hoping for Jinsoul to change her mind.

Sighing because she can already feel the embarrassment lurking around the corner, Jinsoul takes off her shorts, leaving her only in her bikini. Slowly and anxiously, she makes her way towards the water where Hyunjin is still waiting for her.

“What made you change your mind?”, she asks quizzically, raising her brows in question.

“You were upset. I guess I can get a tan sometime else.”, Jinsoul answers and accepts the hand Hyunjin's holding out to her to make sure she won't stumble and fall over the little step that leads into the water like Haseul did. Jinsoul knows Hyunjin's checking her out but that's fine, she did the same earlier when Hyunjin walked away from her. The two really aren't self-conscious about their bodies, always having had each other to reassure them when they didn't feel too good about themselves back when they were younger and more easily influenced by their peers.

Once she's fully surrounded by water and got over the cold, Jinsoul feels the confidence in her decision to join the others waver. What now?

“Come on, we gotta get there before they've raided all the snacks.”, Hyunjin says, trying to drag Jinsoul with her who tries her best to stand her ground which turns out to be a little more difficult than she anticipated.

“Hyunjin, wait. I don't wanna go in deeper, please.”, Jinsoul begs and Yeojin's voice cutting through the air makes the two stop.

“Ha, Jinsoul probably can't swim! Loser!”

Ouch. Jinsoul knows that Yeojin is just joking around and doesn't actually think that she can't swim but she really hit the nail on the head there.

“Hey, Yeojin? Shut up!”, Hyunjin yells back, startling Jinsoul who is close to tears and feels ridiculous for it. Sooyoung was right, this isn't that big of a deal, many people can't swim. It doesn't mean she's too stupid for it, just that she never learned how to.

“You could have told me, you know.”

Jinsoul should have known that Hyunjin knows her well enough to read her emotions all too easily. And she is right, she could have told her, _should have_ even. She just didn't because...because of what exactly?

“I'm sorry.”, Jinsoul whispers, feeling bad for hiding something from her ~~crush~~ best friend, even if it's something as small as this.

“I would have just celebrated elsewhere.”

“It's fine. You love going swimming, so does Heejin.”

Oh no, that slipped out accidentally. Jinsoul really didn't want to bring Heejin into this.

“Heejin? Who cares? _You_ don't like swimming. I would have just thrown a garden party instead.”, Hyunjin says and completely ignores the other girls yelling for them to come join them, her attention entirely focused on Jinsoul who is trying to wipe the few tears away that have escaped her eyes, just wetting her face in the process even more with the lake water that her hands are covered in, causing her to giggle at how stupid she is.

“Don't cry, you idiot.”, Hyunjin chuckles, shaking her friend's shoulders a little awkwardly, not sure how to comfort Jinsoul right now.

“I don't want the others to know. Hyejoo and Yeojin will just make fun of me.”

“Yerim and Haseul will make sure they keep quiet but also, who cares about them?”

“Clearly not you. You don't seem to care about any of your friends.”, Jinsoul says, laughing at how her friend just shrugs and doesn't deny it. She's such an idiot, always acting like she doesn't care about anyone other than herself when they all know that's not true.

“I care about one of them. Which is why I'm doing what I'm about to do.”

What is that supposed to-

“Hyunjin- ahhh-”, Jinsoul screams before Hyunjin's weight presses down on her shoulders and she is pushed underneath the surface where she quickly closes her eyes and mouth. As quickly as it all started, it also ends when only a split second after she's pushed down, she feels two hands on her sides, pulling her back up.

“What the hell, why would you do that?”, Jinsoul coughs and pushes Hyunjin away a little before she gets scared again and reaches for her friend's hand, her other one rubbing her eyes and running through her hair to get it out of her face.

“I'm sorry, I really am.”, Hyunjin chuckles and turns around towards her friends, half of them celebrating her and the other half booing and scolding her.

“It worked. I'm such a genius.”

“What?”

“I can carry you now without them questioning it. They will just think it's my way of apologizing.”, Hyunjin says with a mischievous smile, amused by the horror in Jinsoul's eyes.

“Carry me? How the hell do you want to carry me? Hyunjin, I don't like this. Not at all.”, Jinsoul complains worriedly and thinks about how she would probably prefer just telling the others that she can't swim.

“You'll be fine, trust me. Just get on my back and hold on real tight.”

If it were just that easy. But Jinsoul is scared and not only of the deep water. Get on Hyunjin's back and hold on real tight? The proximity they would then share will only make Jinsoul more aware of the fact that at the end of the day, Heejin is going to ask Hyunjin out and probably be successful at it too.

“Come on now.”, Hyunjin says and turns around, letting go of Jinsoul's arms which are quick to wrap around Hyunjin's neck from behind.

“I swear to god, if you let me go-”, Jinsoul starts but Hyunjin interrupts her before she can even come up with a good enough threat.

“I won't.”

Jinsoul trusts her, of course, she does. That doesn't make any of this less scary though.

Good thing, Hyunjin gives her something else to think about. More or less good cause suddenly there are hands on her thighs, wrapping around the back of them and pulling them closer to Hyunjin's body.

“Wrap them around my waist, I need my legs to swim.”, Hyunjin explains with an awkward chuckle once she hears Jinsoul sucking in a breath right next to her ear.

Jinsoul does as she's told and brings her legs around Hyunjin's middle, feeling a little awkward about all of these skin-to-skin touches.

“Okay, I'll swim now.”, Hyunjin warns and waits for Jinsoul to nod before she starts moving her arms and legs to help her carry them forward.

“I don't like this. I don't like this. I don't like this.”, Jinsoul repeats quietly and nuzzles Hyunjin's neck, shrieking a little when they sink down in the water a little bit. Hyunjin just got a little distracted.

“Why don't you do things like that for me? You just throw me into the water and make me swim here on my own.”, the two can hear Yerim complain from the floating platform they're swimming towards.

“Hyunjin? What if someone pushes me into the water?”, Jinsoul asks, realizing that this is a really stupid idea.

“You're such a big baby. I will make sure they won't do that, okay? Just stay by my side and don't get too close to the the Troublesome Three.”

Staying by Hyunjin's side, Jinsoul doesn't mind but keeping her distance to Yeojin, Hyejoo and Chaewon will be a little more difficult. She just gotta stick to Haseul and Vivi then. They can be a little evil too but are usually quite good at reading the room so she should be fine.

“Okay. Thanks.”, Jinsoul whispers and looks ahead, panic already rising in her once she sees that they're quite close but Yeojin is blocking the ladder.

“Would you mind?”, Hyunjin asks Yeojin once they're close enough, nodding to the side, indirectly asking Yeojin to move out of the way. Jinsoul is convinced that the small girl will make up a reason to stay there and argue with the birthday girl but she's quick to climb up the ladder herself and join the others that are spread out on a couple of blankets Hyunjin prepared for them.

“Don't let me go.”, Jinsoul whispers when she feels Hyunjin's hands on her arms.

“Just hold onto the ladder, I'm right here if you need me.”

Jinsoul lets Hyunjin guide one of her hands to the metal bar before she slowly unwraps her legs from around Hyunjin's waist.

“There you go. Now go up, I'm right behind you.”, Hyunjin says with a proud smile, watching Jinsoul move her legs on her own, one hand on the ladder and the other still on Hyunjin's arm. It's a completely new feeling for Jinsoul to not feel anything underneath her legs. Even when she stretches them, her feet don't touch anything but water. It's scary but comforting at the same time.

“Like it?”

Jinsoul just smiles as an answer before putting her foot on the first step and climbing up the small ladder until there's suddenly a shadow looming over her.

“Hey there.”

Hyejoo doesn't give Jinsoul too much time to think before she already has her hands on Jinsoul's and pushes them off the railing, sending the older one flying backwards into the water.

“Hyejoo!”, is the last thing Jinsoul hears Haseul and Yerim scream simultaneously before she hits the water's surface and-

“Oof-...Got you.”

Hyunjin.

Hyunjin's hands are immediately on her waist, pulling her back against her body before she moves towards the ladder with her where Jinsoul rests her arms on one of the steps and takes a few deep breaths.

“Hyejoo, what the hell. Back off.”, Hyunjin yells even though her friend is occupied with trying to explain her motives to her girlfriend and Haseul.

“Are you okay?”, the birthday girl asks her best friend and rubs her side comfortingly.

Yes, Jinsoul thinks. Everything's fine. Except for the fact that Heejin will steal her best friend and next time she goes swimming, there will be no Hyunjin to catch her. Jinsoul can't help but wonder whether Hyunjin will stop wearing her ring then. If she ever starts wearing it anyway.

“Are you guys coming?”, Vivi asks half an hour later, on her way to follow the other girls into the water to swim back to the beach where they just got pizza delivered. Vivi tells herself to not forget reminding the others that they can't swim anymore once they've had a proper meal, her mom friend instincts kicking in.

Jinsoul is about to get up, wanting to use the opportunity of their friends having their backs turned towards them to have Hyunjin carry her back but said girl wraps her hands around her calf and keeps her head placed on Jinsoul's (blanket-covered) thigh.

“We'll be with you in a little bit.”, Hyunjin says and watches Vivi shrug and join the others.

“No smooching while we're gone, we can see you!”, Yeojin yells from behind them and Chaewon suddenly pops up next to the platform, splashing water at the two who just grumble and quietly decide to come up with revenge later. This time, Hyejoo isn't involved and Hyunjin and Jinsoul both know it's because she doesn't want to sleep on the couch tonight.

“Why are we not going with them?”, Jinsoul asks once the others are far enough gone, reaching out to untangle a strand of Hyunjin's hair but her best friend suddenly sits up and looks at Jinsoul with her big brown eyes. Jinsoul thinks that she might be seeing worry in them.

“Heejin will ask me out later.”

Oh.

“Oh.”

Jinsoul didn't expect this at all and she doesn't know why she's so surprised. They are best friends and always tell each other everything. Well, most things.

“Why do you look so surprised? You knew about it. I could see it in your eyes when she gave me her present. I was kind of waiting for you to say something about it but you didn't.”

Why does it sound like Hyunjin is accusing her of something? What could she possibly accuse her of? Not asking her about Heejin, seriously? She was with them the whole time anyway, how was she supposed to ask her about that?

“Well, I-...what was I supposed to say? I though that if you wanted to talk about it, you would. So...I don't know, what do you want me to say? You'd look cute with Heejin?”

Jinsoul doesn't know why she's suddenly exploding like that. Actually, she does.

“I don't really care about who I'd look cute with. You know I don't want to hear something like that. I just wanna know what you think. Just...best friend talk, I guess.”

Too bad that Jinsoul feels like she suddenly doesn't know how to properly talk to her best friend anymore. She just feels like snapping at Hyunjin and for what? For her wanting to know what her best friend thinks? That's what best friends do. Best friends. That's all they are.

“I think that you should ask yourself whether you like her or not. I think you shouldn't get her hopes up. I think that Heejin is great and caring and kind but that she's not someone I can see you be in a relationship with.” 'cause I wanna be in a relationship with you and that's already messed up enough.

“You can never imagine me being with anyone. All the boys that asked me out back in high school? _They don't seem to be your type._ All the girls? _You're too different. You're too similar._ Sometimes I feel like you want me to be single forever.”, Hyunjin says, adding a chuckle at the end that Jinsoul knows isn't genuine.

“I'm just trying to be honest. But if you want me to lie; Heejin and you would fit together perfectly, you're made for each other. Is that what you want? Just tell me you like her, you don't need to try and make me say that you'd be good together, Hyunjin. It's you she wants to date, not me.”

“Is _that_ it? Are you mad that she's into me?”

“No, I'm just mad that you're making me feel like my honesty goes unappreciated. I feel like you want me to say something and that you're disappointed that I don't know what it is you want me to say. I can't read your mind, you know?”

Where did they go wrong for them to argue like this all of a sudden? The tension between the two is thicker than it ever was before both girls realize that there are many things they left unsaid over the past few months, maybe even years.

“If you could read my mind, you would see that I won't agree to go on a date with Heejin.”, Hyunjin mumbles and looks down at her hands that are playing with the blanket that's draped across Jinsoul's lap. They are still close, maybe too close but none of them dares to move away, scared that the other might interpret it wrong and just run. Swim. Well, Hyunjin can be sure that Jinsoul won't be able to swim away from her. This really is the worst place for something like this, Jinsoul thinks. If this really ends in a fight, she would have to ask Hyunjin to carry her back anyway. Or she could swallow her pride and yell for someone else to come get her.

“Why didn't you just say that from the start?”, Jinsoul asks, feeling upset but relieved at the same time. Maybe she's just upset that she's feeling relieved.

“I don't know. But I guess it was good that I didn't, now we know that we should probably talk a few things through sometime. We both don't seem too happy with...everything right now. With us.”

Us.

A warm hand comes to settle on Jinsoul's, making the older one look at her best friend.

“Are _you_ happy with where we're at?”, Hyunjin asks, her voice gentle as she moves her thumb up and down Jinsoul's wrist. Jinsoul could cry right then and there.

“Where _are_ we at?”

Jinsoul isn't sure what answer she's expecting or whether there's one she'd like to get but the way Hyunjin is looking at her right now, she'd like to believe that's how she would look at someone she loves. Not just as a friend.

“Stuck being friends.”

Wait. What? Did Hyunjin just imply that-

“I feel like we're stuck being friends cause that's all we've ever been to each other. We're so used to it that we're both uncomfortable taking things a step...further. Out of the friend territory.”

Jinsoul is convinced this is all a dream. Maybe she did drown on her way here and this is just the last bit of her consciousness making her imagine things.

“My mom and sister would be delighted to hear that.”

Way to destroy the mood, Jinsoul thinks and feels herself cringe at her own words.

“Ookay. I guess I'm glad to hear that. Could we just skip the awkward phase though and like...I don't know, both admit our feelings and call it a day?”

“How do you know I like you?”, Jinsoul asks, also feeling slightly offended for indirectly having been called awkward. It is the truth but still.

“Come on now, I've caught you checking me out too many times. And lately you've been acting weird around me, you seem to enjoy our skinship a little too much.”, Hyunjin says with a playful smirk, letting her hand move upwards on Jinsoul's arm, her fingertips barely grazing the tanned skin.

“Excuse me?,” Jinsoul quickly slaps the hand away before continuing, “you're definitely not one to call me out for staring, okay? You're so obvious that Sooyoung and Jungeun even caught on. _And_ my mom. My mom! Even she told me you're checking me out all the time! You're not slick, Kim Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin just starts laughing all of a sudden, clapping her hands together once before letting herself fall onto her back.

“What's so funny?”, Jinsoul asks in annoyance and slaps Hyunjin's thigh harder than intended, causing the younger one to stop laughing and instead stare at her wide-eyed.

“Ouch! What the hell? That's not how you confess your feelings to someone.”

“Well, it is to me. Wanna reconsider wanting to date me?”

“I never said I want to date you.”

“Oh my god, you're so annoying.”

“Wanna kiss this annoying mouth?”

“No. Not anymore. Just carry me back and we're good.”  
Jinsoul would have never imagined herself saying no to the opportunity of kissing Hyunjin but she's too proud to just give in like that. A few seconds later though, she feels like taking her words back.

Hyunjin moved closer to her, draping one of her legs over Jinsoul's until she's close enough to rest her head in the crook of Jinsoul's neck.

“I will teach you how to swim. And then you can carry me out here.”, Hyunjin whispers and stares out at the lake, not caring about the others probably going crazy over their current intimacy. The two got their backs turned towards them anyway and out of sight, out of mind, right?

“Not happening.”, Jinsoul answers and chuckles, carefully placing her hand on Hyunjin's thigh and just letting it sit there.

“I would really like to kiss you right now, Jinsoul. But I can't do it knowing Heejin's watching.”

“I know,” Jinsoul says and sighs, “there's no rush, not after years of waiting for this.”

“It's really been that long, hm? I always wondered why you're a little obsessed with me.”

Enough is enough, Jinsoul tells herself and pushes the teasing Hyunjin away, getting up and walking towards the ladder. She never really thought about the possibility that Hyunjin might be even more annoying as a girlfriend instead of a best friend.

“I guess I'll see you back at the beach.”, Hyunjin says and moves to lay on her front, her chin placed on her intertwined hands and an evil grin on her face.

Good thing Jinsoul knows about Hyunjin's ridiculously huge protective instinct and how to get Hyunjin back under control by making use of it.

“See you there.”, Jinsoul says determinedly and slowly takes the steps down the ladder, telling herself that it's all fine as long as she just keeps holding onto it.

“Hey! Soul? You're not really trying to- wait!”, Hyunjin calls after her and quickly gets to her feet once she loses sight of Jinsoul. She nearly slipped before reaching the platform's edge due to the floor being all wet and slippery but she made it and is quick to dive into the water. A part of her knows Jinsoul is just joking but the other part just wants to make sure that the first part is right.

The first part was right. Jinsoul is just there with a proud smile on her face, her hands on the ladder.

She got her. Hyunjin sighs before swimming closer to the smiling girl.

“Not funny.”, she mutters and turns around so Jinsoul can wrap herself around her back again. She waits for a couple of seconds but nothing happens.

When she turns back around, Jinsoul is suddenly looking at her all intensely, no more mischief in her eyes but uncertainty. Frowning, Hyunjin reaches out to cup her cheek and asks her what's wrong, feeling herself starting to worry too.

“Nothing. It's just...we're out of sigh right now.”, Jinsoul whispers so lowly that Hyunjin isn't too sure she heard that right. Is Jinsoul suggesting they kiss? She is right, they are hidden behind the platform and the others can't see them right now but...Hyunjin can't come up with a good enough reason for them not to kiss. This is all she wanted for a long time and now she's getting all shy and unsure? Not the time.

“Are you sure about this?”, Hyunjin asks and is confused when Jinsoul suddenly throws her head back and laughs. Does she look funny or why would Jinsoul laugh at her?

“Hyunjin, we're talking about a kiss, not...I don't know, sex!?”, Jinsoul says once she's calmed down and wonders what she did wrong when she catches sight of Hyunjin's frown.

“Well, I know you've had your fair share of kisses before but I haven't. Even if I did, kissing my best friend for the first time is a big deal to me, okay? So I'm sorry if this means more to me than it does to you.”

Oh. Jinsoul definitely wasn't aware of Hyunjin feeling that way. She did know that this would be her first kiss, she's her best friend after all and despite them having their secrets or rather having had them, they usually share everything with one another. Maybe even Hyunjin's first kiss if she will still allow Jinsoul to kiss her after this.

“That's not what I meant, I'm sorry. This does mean a lot to me and I'm pretty sure you know that, Hyunjin. And when I kissed those other people, I did it because I knew that I can't kiss you, probably ever. So I always thought 'why not' and just let it happen cause I felt there was no reason not to do it, you know? I have liked you as more than a friend for years now. I had my first kiss thinking about you which felt so wrong. I felt so ashamed for wanting to kiss you, for wanting to be with you. You shouldn't want to kiss your best friend, right? You should love your best friend, yes, but you shouldn't love them like I love you. So please believe me that this isn't just a simple kiss for me.”

Jinsoul's hand, the one that wasn't holding onto the platform for dear life, came to settle on Hyunjin's lower back as she was talking, pulling the upset girl a little closer. The upset girl that doesn't look too upset anymore, her lips drawn into a pout.

“I overreacted, I'm sorry.”, Hyunjin whispers and wraps her arms around Jinsoul's shoulders, clinging onto her like a koala and hoping that this time, Jinsoul will keep them afloat.

“You did but apology accepted.”, Jinsoul chuckles and for a short moment, regrets what she does next. Without thinking about anything other than the fact that Hyunjin is in her arms and she likes her back, Jinsoul presses a kiss to her shoulder. A short one that's still long enough for Hyunjin to go stiff and make her remove her arms from around Jinsoul's neck.

“I'm sorry, I don't know why I-”

Jinsoul gets cut off by Hyunjin's hands cupping her cheeks and the younger one pulling her into a sudden and unexpected kiss. Their first kiss. Jinsoul feels Hyunjin's hands trembling a little, understanding just how nervous her best friend must feel right now. Their noses are bumping against each other as Jinsoul tries to tilt her head a little, wanting or rather needing better access to Hyunjin's lips to deepen the kiss that was so careful and soft in the beginning that Jinsoul wasn't sure it's actually happening. Before Jinsoul can connect their lips once more though, Hyunjin pulls back, wearing a confused and insecure expression.

“Was that bad?”, she whispers and lets her hands travel down Jinsoul's jaw and to her neck where they rest and intertwine at the back of it. Shaking her head, Jinsoul moves her hand lower and down Hyunjin's hip, forgetting about the fact that she can't swim when she takes her other hand off the ladder and places it on Hyunjin's other side. She's quick to retract it again when she feels Hyunjin and her sinking down in the water a little.

“Bad idea.”, she whispers and decides to just ask Hyunjin to wrap her legs around her instead of showing her as planned. Jinsoul really just wants Hyunjin as close as possible right now. This is a disaster, she thinks before looking back into Hyunjin's eyes and still being faced with a certain insecurity.

“The kiss wasn't bad at all, stop worrying, Hyun!,” she says and presses another quick kiss to Hyunjin's lips before continuing, “you watch too many dramas. Kissing can be messy, it isn't always as perfect and clean as it is in your dramas.”

Hyunjin just nods before she goes in for another kiss, wanting to get it right this time and telling herself that messy is fine. Messy, she can do, everyone that knows her would agree on that.

So this time, there is no hesitation. This time, Hyunjin's lips don't just press against Jinsoul's, Jinsoul who is clearly taking aback by the sudden pressure against her lips and the way Hyunjin's lips caught her bottom one inbetween them. This time, when their noses bump against each other, Hyunjin doesn't pull away but tilts her head and deepens the kiss even more.

Jinsoul can't believe that this is actually happening. After years of pining, years of telling herself that she shouldn't think about her best friend like that, she's now here and kissing her so passionately that she just knows this isn't a dream but very much real and actually happening. Jinsoul can't wait to get back home and tell Sooyoung even though she knows that the teasing won't ever stop once she knows. She can't wait to hold Hyunjin's hand in public and not have to say they're just friends if someone asks them why they're so close. She can't wait to kiss on her campus, though maybe not as intensely as they're kissing right now, and let everyone know that Kim Hyunjin is taken and she's got the honour to be her ~~best friend~~ girlfriend. She just can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, definitely the longest one-shot yet.


End file.
